The Split
by Shinyjiggly
Summary: Everyone knows about how the timeline split into two main parts in Ocarina of time. But how did it effect the people who lived in Hyrule? This is the story of someone who had to go through it.
1. Before the Incident

The Split

Day 1: Rude awakening

COCKADOODLEDOO! I covered my ears with my pillow trying to get back to sleep. I hated mornings.

COCKADOODLEDOO! If I head another squawk out of that bird, I'd personally wring its neck.

COCKADOODLEDOO! That's it. I'm gonna get you now, stupid cucco. Where did I put my slippers again? Oh. There they are. I briskly walked out the door and down the stairs to the place where the infernal noise was coming from. What was this kid doing here? I've never seen him before. And what's with the green skirt? Everyone knew that those went out of style a long time ago. But he also acted kind of strange too. He ran around the square like he's never been to a town as big as this one. Maybe he hasn't. I thought I might as well try to talk to him. "Hello little boy" I kindly said in my best schoolteacher voice, "Why are you out here making such a ruckus this early in the morning?" typical, he didn't say a word. I thought I might as well try to say something else to him. "I'm guessing you're not from around here," I said as calm as I could without strangling that chicken "this is Hyrule castle town," What was with this kid? First he does weird stuff, and now he won't even say a word. Then a blue, glowing thing popped out of his strange looking hat. "HEY! We have to go see princess Zelda! We don't have time to have fun! C'mon!"

_I wonder what that thing is... And why would they have to see the princess?_ That kid just stood there, taking orders from the flying thing. Then the quickly left, totally forgetting that I was still here. I kind of felt sorry for him. I then let out a big yawn. I almost forgot that I was still sleepy. I decided to go back to bed. I also had this throbbing headache that sometimes surfaced for no reason. So I went back to my house and quickly plopped onto my bed, falling asleep almost immedietly.

_Whoa, where am I? And who is that guy? He sure does have a pretty big nose. And his hair, how did he get it that shade of red? I thought only those Gerudo ladies from the desert had that hair color. Wait, he's doing something! He's walking through an open doorway. "Yes! This is the moment I've been waiting for! The Triforce shall soon be mine!" What? The Triforce? That thing from the bedtime stories about the beginning of the world that I heard when I was little? That Triforce? It can't be! "What? Why is this happening? Come back! Come back! Please!" Did I just see a grown man cry because a triple triangle thing split into thirds? Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Wait, one of them remained in front of him! But why is it glowing red? Is it because of his hair? What? Why is he changing shape? "GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Oh no! The floor is breaking! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Huh? Oh. It was only a dream. But who was that strange man? And why did he turn into such an ugly monster when he touched the red Triforce piece? I didn't know. I wasn't an expert on those kinds of things. I decided to go see a fortune teller to help me sort this stuff out.

Day 2: Fortunate findings

I ate my usual breakfast that morning. Some kind of veggie with a glass of Lon-Lon milk. I finished in record time. I was really excited about going to the fortune teller. After I did my morning routine, I put on my shoes and went out the door. I kind of got lost on the way there. I didn't really go to the fortune teller that much. I opened the door and I was greeted by the smooth smell of incense.

"Ah! I have been waiting for you!" The lady said sitting in her chair.

"You really mean that?" I was shocked that someone would be expecting me.

"Yes. I know when strange things happen. It's my job."

"So will you tell me what my dream means?"

"Yes... for a small price..."

"What is the quantity of this small price?"

"I only ask for 10 rupees. Need something to keep the business running."

"Okay, it all started when I saw an ugly man with red hair..." I told her the whole story. She seemed determined to listen to me. It kind of creeped me out, but I kept going.

"...It appears that this man is destined to obtain the Triforce of power, but he will lead to his own demise."

"But will you tell me why that guy turned into a monster after getting it?"

"The monster is a symbol of everlasting greed. Bad things happen when greedy men get power."

"But who is this man and what was he doing in my dream?"

"Who knows? Random warnings come to random people. And plus, do you expect the goddesses to send messages to only certain people?"

"Um... Yes? Do the oracles ring any bells? They are of Ages, Seasons, and Secrets. I learned that when I was little."

"That was a very nice story, but there was a reason that WE WERE BORN WITH POINTY EARS! Back to the point, if you ever see this man in real life, be very cautious. He could be crazy, evil, powerful, or a combo of all three."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out for him."

Day 3: shopping?

That day was just another typical day in castle town. Sometimes it seemed as if nothing happened at all. But things did happen. I was at the bazaar to get something for my headaches. This place didn't have a very good selection. In fact, they didn't have anything to help me at all!

"Hey, if you go to Kakariko village, you'll find a medicine shop" The shopkeeper said in his low, scratchy voice.

"But, isn't that place is closed off to the public?"

"Not anymore, Impa reopened the village for travelers and stuff."

"Great! I guess I'll be on my way now!" I was just about to go out the door when,

"Not so fast! It's getting dark soon and the stalchilds will eat you alive if you try to cross the field in the night."

"Wait a minute, stalchilds? How come I've never heard of them?"

"Because only a select few ever survive an attack from a horde of stalchilds and live to tell the tale."

"But how do I get to Kakariko now?"

"Wait until tomorrow and leave first thing in the morning. Just remember to leave after the call of the morning cucco"

"Ok, I'll do that! See you later!" With that I ran happily out the door. But then I saw some thing.

That kid from the other day? with Impa?! Was I seeing things? I slapped myself to make sure. Nope, I wasn't seeing things. I guess things did happen in this town after all...

Day 4: The trek across the field

Pants, Check. Hat, check. Snacks, check. Wallet, check. Bottle of water, check. Now I could leave for Kakariko. I walked out of castle town to the entrance to Hyrule field. They used to say that you could get to almost any place in Hyrule from that field. I was shocked at the sheer size of the open expanse. I couldn't even see to the other side of it! The guy at the bazaar said that I had to follow the dirt road across the river. I followed it the best I could. But then I saw a large plant. I went off the beaten path for just a second to get a closer look at the plant when suddenly; it started to make its rotor blades spin! "AAAAH! It's gonna get me!!" I ran as fast as I could away from the slicing, dicing, plant of doom. I eventually got away from it and got back on the path. That was a close one. Note to self: don't go near big plants that have giant blades circling them. I arrived at the bridge and I realized that I was now really close. The sun was starting to set. I ran as fast as I could towards the village. I barely got into town before nightfall. All the shops were closed, so I decided to stay at an inn or something. Did they even have an inn in this place? I asked around and apparently, there was a lady that let people stay for the night.

Day 5: Kakariko, the village of the chickens

I stayed at a lady's house for the night. She also had a couple others around. Apparently they were carpenters working around here. I left the house to take my mourning walk. It wasn't as quiet as I pictured it to be. Apparently, this place was famous for its cucco population. I now knew why. 

_One day I'm going to chop one into little pieces and make it into cucco nuggets_. _But I heard of somebody who tried to do that and the end results were not pretty. He was pecked to death by the annoying fowl he had attempted to slay. Maybe if I locked it into a crate and dropped it off a cliff... yeah... Wait, what was I doing again?_ I continued to think of the vile things I could do to the cuccos as I walked towards the medicine shop. I opened the door and right away I noticed a pretty-boy of some type. But then I ignored him and looked at the selection "Ah! Here it is! All purpose red potion! Cures all abnormalities and recovers health!" I said to myself reading the label.

"Hey, you need a bottle to put that in," the pretty-boy said, still looking at me with that grin of his. I looked through my bag and I saw that my bottle was filled already. It had some water for drinking. I quickly gulped it down to make room for the potion. I handed him the bottle, he filled it up, and I pulled out some rupees to pay for it. I then went out the door with the bottle of red potion. I came out of the medicine shop and decided it was time to go. I said goodbye to the nice lady that let me stay the night, packed up my things, and soon I was on the path back to castle town. The walking took pretty much all day, but I made it home before the drawbridge sealed everyone up for the night. Once I got to my house, I drank a little bit of the red potion. It made my headache disappear completely! Tomorrow would be great, I could just feel it.


	2. Child timeline ending

The Split

Day 11: The true beginning (child timeline)

I had just been waking along when suddenly, I felt as if the very fabric of time was bending! I felt a tad dizzy, but after a second or two it wore off. A couple minutes after, I saw the little boy in green run towards the castle. He looked exhausted like he had just slain a huge monster. Nah, he couldn't of. But I also noticed that his fairy wasn't following him anymore. What had happened? Who cares, I just need to pick up a chunk of bread now.

Day 12: Ganondorf's execution?!

I had been hearing things about the leader of the Gerudos, Ganondorf. Apparently, he has been planning an evil plot against Hyrule to take the Triforce and make everything absolutely horrible! His execution is planned for tomorrow. It will happen in a secret place that nobody is allowed to go to. Wait... red haired ugly guy, plot to take the Triforce, totally evil? That was the thing from my dream a couple weeks ago! That is what it meant! At least now he's taken care of now and I won't have to be cautious anymore.

Day 13: Goodbye, boy in green

I was just walking around town today when that boy came up to me. He spoke to me for the fist time.

"Hi person. My name is Link. I'm sorry for making such a ruckus that one day. I was stupid back then. I'm much more mature now."

"Wait. Back then? That was only a week or two ago! How could you get mature in that amount of time?"

"Let's just say I can travel through time. 7 years to be exact."

"Wait, is that why I felt that strange ripple feeling the other day?"

"Maybe. Anyways, I went 7 years into the future after a freak accident with the Master sword and grew up in the process... kind of. I was the shape and size of a teenager, but I sure didn't act like one. I was still the same little kid on the inside. But I went to all sorts of places and went through a couple temples full of monsters, and that made me more mature in the process."

"Wait, temples full of monsters?! Where did that come in?"

"I've actually been going through places like that ever since I met Navi."

"You mean that fairy that used to follow you?"

"Yeah. I kind of miss her now. She was the only friend who stuck with me through my entire adventure."

"Where did she go if you guys were such great friends?"

"She said I didn't need her anymore and she flew out the window. I never saw her ever again." Link started to cry a little after he said that. They must have really had a close bond.

"You know, if she means that much to you, you should look for her. I'm pretty sure she didn't want to leave you either."

"That's a great idea! I'm coming Navi! Just you wait!"

"Wait, do you even have any idea of where she might be?"

"Well, I heard that when a fairy disowns someone, they go back to the forest. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to find here there."

"Well, good luck. You'll need all of it that you can get."

"Thanks. Goodbye!" And with that, Link ran as fast as he could out of town with a determined look on his face. I was glad to help someone out like that. Sometimes that's all it takes...

# End of child timeline story! #

(Nothing important happens after this to that guy)


	3. Adult Timeline Part 1

Day 11: The true beginning (Adult timeline)

Day 11: The true beginning (Adult timeline)

I had just been walking along when suddenly, I felt as if the very fabric of time was bending! I felt a tad dizzy, but after a second or two it wore off. It suddenly started to get to get dark and cloudy. I could tell that is was going to rain soon. I went back to my house so that I wouldn't get caught in the rain. Once I got home, I sat down and thought for a while.

Who was the guy from my dream? He didn't look like anyone I've ever seen. And why would he want the Triforce in the first place? He already looked like he could level a house with his nose!

Kachow! The thunder crashed! I looked outside from my window. Something was definitely happening. I could just tell. For some odd reason, I got on my rain gear and went outside. I just had a feeling that I had to be out there or else I may never know who the man from that dream was.

Kachow! The thunder clapped once again. I was already outside by then. Then suddenly, an oddly familiar woman and a young girl in a somewhat fancy dress zoomed past me on a white horse! That woman... That was Impa, the woman who was walking with the little boy in green! What is it with that lady and children? Whatever. Wait, that little girl was princess Zelda! But who was chasing them? Seconds later, I got an answer... in the form of an ugly man on a black Gerudo stallion. Wait... red haired ugly guy, totally evil? That was the guy from my dream a couple weeks ago! Now I had to follow them! I ran as fast as I could out of town and across the moat. When I finally stopped to catch my breath, I saw that Impa and Zelda had escaped. Good. But the ugly man was still here. And he was staring down a familiar boy in green.

"What are you doing you evil man? Stay away from him!" The ugly man didn't even listen. Wait, the ugly man is about to say something!

"I like your spunk kid, but I have something to do now." I can't believe it! He notices the little boy but not me?!

"Hello?! Random person trying to stop you over here!" I said desperately waving my arms in front of him.

"Get out of the way, worthless civilian."

"No!"

"Then you shall pay the price..." the ugly man said as he charged up a ball of black lightning. Wait, BLACK LIGHTNING?! What have I got myself into?! But it was too late; he fired the ball of dark energy towards me before I could even run. But then, the little boy did something I didn't expect. He jumped in the way of the energy ball and took the blow for me!

"Whoa! Are you ok?"

"He's fine. He is sturdier than a normal person like you." The glowing blue fairy replied.

"But how?"

"Heart containers, of course!"

"Heart what?"

"Whatever. Anyways, you should thank him. If he didn't step in the way, you would have been dead meat!"

"Ok. Um, thank you for... wait where is he?"

"Oh no..." The fairy groaned as she flew off to go help the boy out of the moat. I followed her to the moat and I saw the boy soaking wet, with some kind of bluish, purplish potato thing in his hands. I had no idea what it was.

"Link, how many times do I have to tell you not to go swimming in the moat?!"

"Um..." was the only thing Link said as he still held that thing in his hands.

"Don't you "um..." me! You shouldn't swim in moats! Do you even know how unsanitary they are!?"

"Sheesh, shouldn't you give him a break? You've been nagging on him ever since I saw you guys a couple weeks ago! Maybe if you treat him nicer, he might like you better."

"But still! He was swimming in unsanitary water! He could get really sick!"

"I know you care about him, but sometimes you just have to let him do his own thing and learn from his own experience."

"I guess you are right..."

"Are you guys done talking yet? I found something and all you guys want to talk about is safety and nagging?!" I was sure surprised when Link spoke up. He never did that the first time I saw him.

"What is that thing anyways?" I said looking at the lavender object.

"Whoa! That's the ocarina of time! And it looks like there's something inscribed on it!" Navi excitedly chimed.

Dear Link,

By the time you read this, it will be too late. Ganondorf is after the Triforce! Use this to open the door of time! To do that, you must put the stones on the altar and play the song of time...

"Hey, it doesn't say how to play it!" I pointed out as Link read the letter.

"I think I know how it goes." Link said as he rubbed the moat goop off of the ocarina and began playing something interesting.

"Wow, you're pretty good at playing that thing."

"Yeah, I practice a lot on my wooden one."

"Sorry to break this cutscene up, but we have to go to the temple of time!" that fairy said as she looked at Link.

"What cutscene?" Link and I said at the same time.

"Oops, there I go breaking the 4th wall again..."

"4th what?"

"Nothing!"

After that, Link and the fairy said goodbye to me and soon I was alone. The sky cleared a little bit but it was still mostly covered in dark grey clouds. I guess I better get back home.

Day 14: A nightmare comes true

I was still worried about what had happened yesterday. Mostly because the ugly man from that dream I had a while back was involved. According to the note on that ocarina, his name was Ganondorf. What is this guy going to do now? Oh no, he's coming. I think I'm going to find out...

"Listen, pitiful people of castle town! I am your new ruler, Ganondorf! You shall obey all of my commands!"

"What if we don't want to?" a little girl said to the bulky, floating man.

"Then you shall suffer!" Ganondorf replied as he shot the poor little girl with a dark energy ball. "This is a reminder to all who stand in my way. So don't get any ideas from this little girl."

I can't believe how brutal he is! He reduced an innocent little girl into a smoldering pile of ashes! How could he? I am leaving as soon as I get the chance. I don't want to be treated like that.

"And just to let you know, nobody is leaving this town until you all build me a castle! I want you to build it where the other castle is now."

After that he snapped his fingers and Hyrule castle collapsed in a large heaping pile.

"Now get to work!"


	4. Adult Timeline Part 2

Day 16: Building a Castle

I finally found a place where I could sit down and not be spotted by Ganondorf. I didn't like this situation at all. Here I am, a slave working for a man of pure evil in my own home town! I decided to keep a record of my suffering in a diary. I searched my house for my old diary. I received it one year for my birthday but I never managed to write in it. I guess my life was just too normal to keep track of. Too boring to have any value on paper. I somehow found my ink bottle and my feather pen. I couldn't believe I still had them lying around. Nonetheless, I started writing. About the torture, about the work on the castle, everything. I managed to get a simple entry down on the paper.

Dear diary,

I don't have very much time to write right now. Ganondorf has been working all of us to the bone. We have been working since he made the original castle fall apart. So far we have done the doorway. I'm not sure what will happen after we finish his castle. I'm not even sure if anyone will live to see the completed castle. All we can do is hope for the best. Hope is pretty much all we have now.

After I wrote down the first entry, I put the diary away and quickly went back to the worksite. If I was noticed in my house, I would definitely be toast. I wouldn't want to end up like that girl.

Day 28: uuugh...

A couple weeks passed by and I continued to work on the castle. But I didn't forget about my diary. I just couldn't find a good opportunity to sneak away to my house lately. Day after day I toiled under the stormy sky. Occasionally it would rain, but this rain didn't feel like normal rain. It almost seemed as if it was meant to make people feel more agony than usual. Maybe I was just going crazy.

One day Ganondorf went to take a quick stroll to Lon-Lon ranch. This was my chance to escape! I dashed to the exit but I smacked directly into a barrier of the dark variety. I could feel a shock from that barrier. I decided to use this extra time to make a diary entry. I limped up to the second floor where my house was. I took my diary out from under my bed and started to write a little. I hated Ganondorf with all of my being. The way he treated everyone was horrible and unacceptable. No wonder I got a warning about him.

Dear diary,

It has been so long since I've gotten a chance to write. My hands and everything ache from working tirelessly on the castle. We're working on the base of the tower now. I feel like I've been working for forever. A couple people have been worked to death already. Forced to move things too heavy for themselves, being crushed by boulders, hit by energy balls for rebelling, babies being corner-stomped... The list goes on and on. I am lucky to be alive right now. I pray that it stays that way.

I finished my entry and put the diary back under my bed. Ganondorf would be coming back soon. His errands usually don't last very long. I made my way back to the worksite with a reason to live: to get through this ordeal and live to tell the tale.

Day 44: The Tunnel to Freedom

Many days passed, many had suffered. Most of them had lost all hope of ever seeing the pure light of day ever again. But I kept on with my job. I was determined to make it out of this mess even if I had nowhere else to go. But the more I worked on the castle, the more I despised Ganondorf and his evil intentions. For some strange reason, Ganondorf left to take a trip to Death Mountain. He said something about showing them whose boss. Who exactly? The only ones that lived on Death Mountain were the Gorons, and they have never done anything far from their home. I was just about to sneak to my house when I heard someone nearby.

"Psst! Follow me if you wish to be free from the monotony!" A teenage girl with purple hair whispered to me from the alley. I followed her silently to the Bazaar.

I went through the door and surprisingly, everyone was there! The man from the happy mask shop, those two men in the red and blue, the snooty woman who used to own a dog, and... that girl. Her curly hair was dusted with a fine layer of dirt from working so much. Her dress frayed at the end from overuse. But she was beautiful all the same. I looked at her for what seemed like hours.

Ting ting ting! The fork went against the glass. "Attention people! Settle down! Let's get this meeting underway!" The Bazaar shopkeeper said in his booming, leader-ish voice. "We are here for one reason: to organize a way to escape this place!" The crowd cheered in delight. "Now, does anyone have any ideas?"

"Oh! I do!" The happy mask man said holding his arm up high as he could like a first grader dying to be called on.

"Okay, what do you suppose we do?" The Bazaar shopkeeper said.

"You know about the gossip stones, Right?"

"Yes, there are a couple of them right outside the Temple of Time"

"Well anyways, I plan to use the mask of truth to get some useful information from the Gossip stones"

"That sounds easy enough. Anyone else have any ideas?"

"I do." The wonderful, brown-locked girl said from a far corner of the room. "I think we should dig our way out of here. All we have to do is work on the tunnel while Ganondorf isn't watching"

"What?! More work?! I thought we were trying to escape from labor, not add more to it!" A random person in the crowd said.

"Look, do you want to get stuck in this trash-heap for the rest of your lives, or do you want to get out of here? Sometimes you have to do a little bit more work to get what you want." I stared at her lips as they moved as fluently as a like-like in a shield factory. I would follow her to the end of the world... Though we were already there.

Then, the roof was suddenly lifted from above us! Ganondorf had noticed that nobody was working! He stared at us all like rats in a cage. He couldn't shoot an energy ball at us; he needed us to build his castle. Or at least that is what I hoped. "I leave for one moment and this is what you do?! I shall punish you all!" Ganondorf bellowed as he charged a small energy ball and shot it down at us. BOOM! It hit a corner with a couple men standing in it. Everyone else (including me and my secret crush) ran out the door to avoid getting hit. The men in that corner didn't make it out. They exploded from the sheer amount of energy in that small energy ball. Ganondorf was getting stronger. I ran to my house as fast as I could. Ganondorf didn't seem to notice for some reason. Maybe he wanted me to do this. Maybe...

The moment I got home, I wrote a diary entry. Lots of things happened today.

Dear diary,

I am getting fed up with working on this castle. We all know that he could just build the thing himself. So we are secretly planning to all escape. When Ganondorf isn't watching, all of us are going to escape through a tunnel that we've been working on. All we have to do is get a good distraction. The man from the happy mask shop is planning on using the mask of truth to find out more things about Ganondorf from the gossip stones outside of the Temple of Time. That reminds me; Link never did come out of the Temple of Time that one day when he said he had to go there. I'm going to go there tomorrow to see why he vanished. Also, Ganondorf killed a couple of men after the meeting. I hate that man and his scruffy crimson hair...

I put my diary away, and went to sleep. We were only allowed to sleep at a certain time. And when the lights were out, everyone went to bed, no exceptions.

Day 45: One question answered, two more appear

The Temple of Time. Now that I think of it, isn't a town a strange place to put a temple? Especially one that looks more like a church than a temple. But it serves its purpose... whatever that purpose is... I stood outside the Temple as the happy mask man somehow communicated with the strange rocks nearby. I swear, those rocks were creepy. They seem to stare right through you, like they know all of your darkest secrets. Maybe that's how they somehow knew so much. So, veering away from the Gossip stones, I remembered that a while ago, Navi and Link went to this very same temple for some reason. Probably had something to do with the Ocarina of time. Now that I think of it, I haven't seen them since. So I decided to take a quick peek inside.

I sneaked into the Temple of Time and to my surprise, everything was... quiet. Okay, not really a surprise. I walked along the carpet leading to the Door of time. What was with all the time related stuff here? I just stared blankly at the Door of Time. It had been opened. I then remembered that I had brought my diary and my writing stuff with me that day.

Dear diary,

I went to the temple of Time today and to my surprise, the door of time was open! I went inside and to my discovery; the Master sword was missing from its pedestal! Where did it go? And more importantly, where did Link go? Did he get killed by Ganondorf? No, if he was killed by him, there would at least be a smudge mark on the ground where he got hit by an energy ball. And I know that Ganondorf couldn't have taken the Master sword because evil is destroyed when it touches it. And believe me, Ganondorf is the epitome of evil. Whatever happened must have been exciting. But I have enough excitement in my life trying to stay alive! Maybe one day I will be free of this terrible place.

I wrote an entry right there in the Temple of Time and then put it away in my bag. Maybe I should carry my diary with me more often...

Day 51: the Escape

Ting ting ting ting ting! The fork rapidly tapped as the crowd settled down. "As you all know, the happy mask man has found out something vital to our mission. Would you like to tell us?" The Bazaar salesman said, waiting for a reply. "Excuse me to interrupt, but he was taken down a couple days ago." The lady that owned the dog said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh. Did anyone else hear the information from him before he got hit?"

"I did!" A man in light blue said in a funny tone. "He said something about Ganondorf going to bed at 1:34 AM sharp every night. He also said that he only sleeps for three hours before getting up again. I don't know what two hours of time could do for us, especially during the curfew..."

"Two hours will be plenty time to get us out of here if we work together!" My lovely lady said with enough confidence to knock down a brick wall. "I already have a tunnel partially started inside my house. Everyone must come at 1:34 AM to work on the tunnel. I will explain the rest at my house. Any questions?" The whole place was quiet for a moment. She truly had the master plan. But I had just one question. I struggled to let it out. She might not let me know something like that. But somehow, I mustered the guts to say it out loud.

"Um... what is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Clara."

_Clara. Such a wonderful name... I would snuggle with your name every night if I could..._

"Okay then! You all know the drill: at 1:34 AM we start the dig! Get a good rest before then!" Clara said as everyone left the building. I skipped happily to my house and quickly wrote down a diary entry.

Dear diary,

Tonight is the night we finally escape. The happy mask man has found out that Ganondorf goes to sleep every night at 1:34 AM for three hours. That will be enough time for all of us to escape from this wasteland. I also met a nice girl. Her name is Clara. She helped organize the escape plan. Maybe once we flee this sweatshop, I can truly express my love for her...

After I wrote a little, I put the diary in my bag so that I wouldn't leave it when I left. Before I knew it, 1:30 had come and I was prepared to leave.

At 1:34 AM, all of us were gathered in Clara's house. We got out our shovels from the job-site and started to dig a tunnel. It went faster than I expected. I guess that was because so many people were working on it. I shoveled as hard as I could, determined to break through. An hour passed, and we already had a tunnel almost a half a mile long! I continued to dig like I had never dug before. Dirt pile after dirt pile, we eventually made it!

"Freedom!" The beggar cheered as we all jumped for joy. We had did it. Finally free to do what we wanted to. But something seemed strange. There weren't any stalchildren! Maybe they were just a myth after all.

"Hey, now that we're free and stuff, where should we go?" The funny sounding man in red said

"I think we should go to Kakariko village. After all, they have pretty good hospitality there." I replied, remembering the time when I first took a trip to Kakariko.

"Kakariko it is! C'mon guys!" Clara said as she lead us to the promised land. Then I remembered, I still had my diary! I pulled it out of my bag and wrote as I followed the crowd.

Dear diary,

We have finally made it! Soon we will be in Kakariko and we will truly be free! I asked Clara if we could go out on a date and she said yes! I thank Nayru for this. I can't wait! This will end my diary entries. I have no need to write them now that we are free. May the pages of this diary stay intact for years to come.

I put my diary back in my bag and soon enough, we were in Kakariko village and the sun was coming up. We were finally free.


	5. Adult Timeline Ending

When we went through the open gates of Kakariko, a little boy with a stick in his hand noticed us

Day 52: The arrivals

When we went through the open gates of Kakariko, a little boy with a stick in his hand noticed us. "Aaaah! Zombie attack! Run away! They are going to suck our brains!" the little boy said as he went inside a house to escape the 'zombies'. Shortly after, the boy came out again; dragging his stick and he brought a tall young girl with him.

"Anjou, these are the scary peoples I saw! Honest!" Anjou just looked at us and then ran towards a building. "I knew they were monsters!" the little boy said with his stick in the air. Anjou soon came out with a lot more people.

"...and here they are!"

"Oh my goodness! You people must be tired beyond belief!" a plump lady said to us. "What happened?"

"We escaped from castle town," Clara said standing firm.

"Oh my goodness! We need to get all of you somewhere to stay! Anjou, get some more help over here,"

"Right,"

"But-but-but-but- THEY'RE CREEPY AND DIRTY!" the little boy yelled out.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to never judge someone by their looks? Go help Anjou over there or something,"

Eventually it all got straightened out and we all settled down. Me and Clara got married and had a couple children. A boy called Cory and a girl called Alice. And for a time, everything was all right... until that one thing happened...

Year 7, Day 34: More stuff happening!?

Cory was just running around when suddenly, he fell down! He cried for hours after that. Even Alice didn't like it. Ever since Dampé the grave keeper died, weird things had been happening. And to make it even worse, it was raining almost non-stop! The kids easily got bored being cooped up in the house and they would always have strange nightmares about a one-eyed creature banging on a drum. But then one day when I was collecting eggs, I saw someone I thought I'd never see again! It was Link!

"Hey! Link! Remember me? From 7 years ago? That one person from castle town?"

"Dude, is that you? You look so much older!"

"So do you!"

"Oops, I almost forgot about that side effect,"

"What side effect?"

"Nothing."

"So, what have you been doing all these years?"

"Nothing really. What about you?"

"For one, I had to escape from castle town! Then I met the love of my life and we settled down and formed a family."

"Wow, a lot has happened."

"Yep. Sure wish you could have been there!"

"Anyways, I have to stop by the graveyard to pick something up. I'll see you later."

"Bye Link!" And with that, he was off. I wondered what he meant by "side effect". And how could someone like him do nothing for 7 years? Sometimes I would think about these questions while trying to go to sleep.

Year 7, Day 40: Rings of fire

A couple weeks later, I woke up and smelled something. It was FIRE! "Everyone! WAKE UP! FIRE! FIRE! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"What is it darling?" Clara mumbled half-asleep. "Fire? FIRE?! Quick! Get the children!"

We ran to the kid's room and they were still sleeping soundly despite the smell of fire coming in.

"Wake up kids! The house is on fire!"

"Whaaat?! Where do I go? How will I go to the bathroom? Is mom ok? Where are the keys to the safe? Is Bongo-bongo going to eat me? HELP!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Chill out for a moment, Alice! We're going to be ok and you don't need to panic. Ok?"

"Ok, Dad."

"But how are we going to get out?" Cory asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Through the door of course," Alice told him, forgetting about her fit earlier. We all ran out of the house without a scratch. But when we came outside, it was already too late to go back inside. Soon we were all surrounded by a ring of fire!

"Mommy! Are we going to be ok?

"I just hope so, Alice,"

After a couple minutes of huddling, the fire died down and surprisingly, nothing had burn marks on it. We went back inside and then went to sleep. What had caused the mysterious fire in the first place? And why were all these things happening to this town? Were things happening in other places? I didn't know about any of the things happening. But one thing was certain; Link's appearance a little while ago was no coincidence. The next time I saw him I would ask as many questions as he could answer.

Year 7, Day 54: A talk with Link

One day I was inside, staring at the rain from the window, when suddenly, the rain stopped and the sun came out! I went outside and I saw Link walking by, obviously tired for some reason. This was my chance!

"Hey Link, do you know anything about what has been happening lately? I can't make heads or tails of it."

"You mean the rain, the fire, the ring of fire around Death Mountain, The lowered water level at Lake Hylia, all the ice at Zora's Domain, and the increase of monsters in the Kokiri Forest?"

"Whoa, all that stuff has happened? All I knew about was the fire and the endless rain!"

"Oops, I said too much again. Anyways, there should be no more bad things around here."

"How come?"

"Bongo-bongo has been put down for good,"

"Wait, that's the thing my kids have been talking about!"

"Hey! We need to get going now! This can't wait forever!"

"Sorry, I have to go to the Gerudo desert now. But it's been nice talking to you."

"Yeah." And with that, he ran away and did a couple forward rolls. If I would have known better, I would have thought he was still a kid...

Year 7, Day 64: The best party ever

A couple weeks passed by and I felt a somewhat weak earthquake. Everyone came outside and we all decided to find the source. We eventually found out that it was not an earthquake, but the sound of a falling tower. Ganon's Tower! Finally the freak that had once held us all captive had fallen. We all watched for a while and then someone yelled "Party at Lon-Lon Ranch!"

"Oh! A party! Can we go daddy?"

"Sure. We can all go."

Later that night everyone was at the party. Gorons, Zoras, Castle town refugees, Kakariko villagers, even... forest children? Of course Malon and Talon were there, the hosts of the party. It was a blast! I've never had more fun I my entire life! And then the most amazing thing happened! A bunch of different colored lights streaked through the sky! It was simply magical!

Eventually the party died down and everyone went home. But one thing was for sure, and that was that I've been though a lot in this ordeal. From beginning to end, I've pulled through and kept on going. But one question still stood that I still didn't know; where was Link? I guess he had other things to do. He was always that busy guy that you only see once in a while. As me and Clara carried our sleeping children back home, I looked up at the sky and saw the sun starting to rise. Yes, things would definitely get better.

# End of Adult Timeline Story! #


End file.
